


feels like home

by hanorganaas



Series: August Rush 2014 [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She turned her head and almost choked on her breath. It was like a ghost from his past had come to say hello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feels like home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **1_Million_Words'** August Rush using this Prompt:
> 
> http://s203.photobucket.com/user/Backstreetboysrule6/media/August%20Rush%202014/Day8MollyHooper.jpg.html

“Hello Molly,” Molly heard a voice say. She turned her head and almost choked on her breath. It was like a ghost from his past had come to say hello. She knew he was alive. One of the only people who knew in fact. She closed her eyes for a moment and remembered how Sherlock how he depeneded on her to help him.

But he fell off the face of the earth. Two years. No phone calls, not even an email. She missed his voice. She missed his antics, she missed the way he always played coy with her. Molly knew he often flirted with her so she could help him solve a case. But she never really seemed to mind. She just enjoyed his company.

Molly felt an obvious loss without his presence. The world was boring and black and white.

“You’re back,” She said.

“Yes,” Sherlock responded. “I’m back.” 

Molly ran over and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest. Sherlock stood still for a moment. He was never the type for affection….physical affection for that manner. But he indulged her, his arms securing themselves around her and resting his chin on her forehead.

It felt strange. There was something about this that felt comfortable. It felt like….home.


End file.
